(Adapted from applicant's abstract) The objective of this program is to provide research-intensive training in cell and molecular biology to individuals who wish to pursue careers in Cardiovascular Research. The impetus for this program is the recruitment of Bradford C. Berk, M.D., Ph.D., to establish a new Center for Cardiovascular Research (CCVR) as part of the Rochester Institutes for Biomedical Sciences. This initiative will support recruitment of 75 new faculty (8 in the CCVR) to a recently constructed 250,000 sq. Ft. research building. Specific areas of research emphasis in the CCVR will be 1) vascular and developmental biology, 2) mechanisms of cardiovascular injury (especially ischemic), and 3) signal transduction. The program faculty is well funded, experienced in training pre- and post-doctoral students, has expertise in the areas of research emphasis, and a history of collaborative interactions. The training program will be administered in the CCVR by the Training Program Committee which includes the Program Director, Associate Program Director, 3 faculty members, and 2 trainees. Trainees will be selected on the basis of their academic records, recommendations from sponsors, and their commitment to a research career. Members of underrepresented racial and ethnic minorities will be actively recruited. The training program consists of course work, original laboratory research, and participation in seminars and colloquia. Given the multidisciplinary nature of Cardiovascular Research, Ph.D. -level training will be offered via the Graduate Education in Biological Sciences clusters. These clusters cut across departmental boundaries and enable students to choose among participating preceptors without regard to specific departmental affiliations. Formal didactic training will be offered through the Departments of Biochemistry, Biology, Biophysics, Pathology, and Pharmacology/Physiology. A preceptor chosen from the participating faculty of this program will supervise dissertation research. Specific course work for post-doctoral fellows will include research ethics and "skill building" seminars that include scientific communication, technology transfer, industrial relations, grant writing, and Biostatistics. The University of Rochester is a research-intensive institution with a long tradition and commitment to training investigators which should facilitate the success of this program in cardiovascular research.